An Interesting Drugs Bust
by AllesandraQuartermaine
Summary: Set in "A Study Of Pink". Lestrade's usual view of Sherlock is tilted during the drugs bust he performed. And he can thank the man's new companion for that.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sherlock. Only write for fun. Do not sue.**

**Author's Note: I watched A Study In Pink so many times. This is how I imagined DI Lestrade's inner thoughts might be during that pivotal drugs bust scene in the first episode. Spoilers for A Study In Pink for those who have not watched. Please review. **

* * *

><p>Lestrade knew that this drugs bust was going to be interesting.<p>

He guessed that Sherlock was searching for the case by the time Anderson finished up at the crime scene. He glances at said suitcase on the chair next to him.

He gave it about two hours, before he put together a team to go to Sherlock's new flat, 221B Baker Street (Thank God he moved out of his former place, Lestrade was getting worried due to the two drug dealers that have moved into that building.. now he had to make sure there no dealers in this section.)

He watches Anderson, Donovan and others go through the flat, a little guilty at making the landlady worry, but shoving that to the side. Sherlock should be back soon, and he was going to have to talk with the madman.

He barely heard the comments being made by Anderson and Donovan about the skull, reading material, the messiness of the flat. Lestrade wasn't surprised. Not the first time he's seen a flat of Sherlock's.

Suddenly he hears a door opening downstairs, and then he hears Sherlock's baritone voice calling out Mrs Hudson's name. He sounds.. .like he's in a good mood.

Sherlock in a good mood?

That doesn't happen often.

Lestrade steels himself as he hears footsteps... (Wait, footsteps? Two pairs?)

Suddenly the door burst open and he now has a angry consulting detective spitting out words at him. Lestrade briefly notices the other man, the doctor that Sherlock had brought with him.

"It's a drugs bust."

"You're joking right?" Lestrade glances at the doctor, seeing his incredilous face as he defends Sherlock. Inwardly, he winces as Sherlock tells John to shut up and he sees the look of surprise and disappointment on the man's face face. What his name? Ah yes, Dr Watson.

But he doesn't get a chance to think about the disappointment for long as Sherlock whirls back around on him, complaining about being bullied.

"It stops being pretend if we find anything."

"I am clean!"

Lestrade hears the frustration in the young man's voice, and also catches the quick look he gives Dr Watson, who still looks disappointed. Lestrade wonders if he just prevented Sherlock from getting a flatmate. He had a feeling that was why Dr Watson was here.

"I don't even smoke." Sherlock shows the nicotine patch on his arm, and Lestrade bets there are two more.

"Neither do I." Lestrade's happy that Sherlock is still clean. It hurt the Detective Inspector in the past when he saw the brilliant mind high as a kite, doing those drugs, and ruining his future. He can only hope being clean continues for him.

Lestrade listens as Sherlock bickers with Anderson, trying to keep up with the genius's train of thought when it comes to Jennifer Wilson. While he's telling Sherlock about Rachel, the sillborn daughter, he watches as Doctor Watson goes from disappointed, to obviously trying to help Sherlock with his thoughts, as Sherlock is now confused on why she wrote the name of her stillborn daughter.

Lestrade could say why.. but he doesn't, not wanting to stall Sherlock's thought process.

"Maybe he talks to them?" Doctor Watson asks hesitantly. "Maybe he used the death of her daughter?"

"But that was ages ago, why would she still be upset?"

Oh lord... Lestrade winces, and catches the looks from the others. But Sherlock is only facing Doctor Watson, but he obviously senses something..because the next thing out of the young man's mouth stuns the DI.

"Not good?" He hears Sherlock ask his companion hesitantly.

No judgement on the doctor's face, just a bit resigned. "Bit not good, yeah," he says quietly.

What on earth.. When did Sherlock care about whether or not what he says hurts people? How did this doctor earn that hesitancy from the insufferable genius? Lestrade is still recovering when he hears Sherlock asking Doctor Watson about what his last thoughts would be, and then telling the man to use his imagination.

"I don't have to," he says simply.

Lestrade goes back and forth between the men, and is now stunned at the look of surprise on Sherlock's face, momentarily speechless.

What is going on here? Who is this man? Lestrade flashes back to earlier...

_"Who is this?"_

_"He's with me."_

_"But who is he?"_

_"I said he's with me."_

How does this nondescript man, quiet, simple, put Sherlock back a step?

Lestrade knew that this drugs bust was going to be interesting.

He just didn't know how interesting. And he had a feeling things in the future were going to be even more so.


End file.
